


All the Trouble in the World

by AaliyahMorielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahMorielle/pseuds/AaliyahMorielle
Summary: A pureblood witch, from a highly wealthy and strong family, who passed away under mysterious circumstances reveals that she gave birth to a set of twins, before leaving them in the muggle world. Causing uproar amongst not only her family but both sides of the war that she worked for. Leaving each child in grave danger. However, there is one other person who now also seeks them out, their motives unknown as they go through any means to protect the children.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIRST CHAPTER CONTAINS PHYSICAL ABUSE OF A CHILD!

On one of the coldest nights in Harehills, two children sat, clutching each other on an icy curb. Their face's numbed as they watched people walk by in a rush. As usual, no one paying them any mind as they walked over them to get to their homes. The oldest of the two kids huffing as he was once again thrown forward by someone's satchel across his head. His sister merely reaching to grip his arm, to stop him from yelling at whomever it was; sedating the frustrated boy yet again, as they waited for the shop behind them to finally close so that they could rest. 

  
The girls, hunger winning out over yelling at any rude grownup at this point. Which was also chalked up to her eyes having become much redder than they were an hour ago. Their small amount of clothing doing them little to no good as the cold was beginning to numb them to the very bone. Both children's hair now soaked from the snow falling. The torn coats and ankle-length pants not helping either as they now tried to steal warmth from one another. 

  
The girl took another shakey glance back at the small grocer and was relieved to see that the lights were finally off. Not really, sure how long but figuring that the lights even in the back being off was a good sign. She nudged her brother, who looked at her, with equally red-rimmed eyes, his lips chapped and motioned with her head behind them. Her brother not needing any more encouragement as hopped to his feet with a newfound energy that she didn't feel as she was pulled along. Her shaky stance making him pause before smiling weakly down at the slightly shorter girl, gripping her upper arms.

  
"I know your tired and hungry Ana. I just need you to help with this one thing and we'll be set for the next week at least. We could even rest inside before taking what we need?" The girls' brother said hesitantly and despite how unsure she was of her trick working with her being so tired, she just nodded not wanting to go without food for much longer. With the decision being confirmed again, the boy grabbed her hand and they were off. 

  
Him pulling her into the side alley separating this shop from the other buildings on this strip until they were both tucked behind the dumpster next to the side door. Ana's twin offering to keep watching while she did her trick. Her small hands shakily reaching for the cold knob before shutting her eyes, silently doing her quiet desperate chant. She wasn't ever quite sure why this worked or how she did it, specifically. But she had always been able to do it. Her pleading unsurprisingly taking a bit longer before the doors lock finally clicked from the other side. Ana stepping back to let her brother go through first so that she could breathe heavily for a moment before moving in behind him.

  
The boy stepping into the building slowly. Glancing around the small room full of mops, chemicals, and other junk, before noting that no one was in and throwing all caution to the wind. His excitement as he ran through the room and out into the store, making his sister almost laugh as she followed him, almost palpable. Her hunger winning over just as quickly after watching her brother grab for the closest snack. Ana doing the same, starting with some random bag of chips before grabbing one of the cookies wrapped in plastic. Each child's face becoming a tad brighter as they grinned at one another, continuing to stuff themselves for the first time in days. 

Neither of them paying any attention to the man who had entered just a few moments after them. His face, red and angry as he glared down at the little rodents who had not only broken into his shop but were tearing through it. Watching as they stuffed their snotty little faces without any thoughts about his livelihood.

'What? Did they think he would just let it slide because they were kids? Let them just have what they want? No, never! Everyone had to pay!' He thought with an angry flourish of the piece of wood he had grabbed on the way in. Aiming for the child closest to him, the boy not seeing it coming. As his sudden cry filled the room dropping the man's fresh supply of nuts, and falling to the floor. Clutching the back of his head as the man raised the stick to do it again. 

  
He hit the boy again, this time over his back and the second rat, a girl screamed shrilly obviously panicked from being caught. Making the angry plump grocery clerk's narrow his sights onto her next. His heavy steps eating up the few that she took backward before he swung in a heavy arch. Missing her by mear inches as she ducked and slipped to the floor doing her best to crawl away on her knees, however, the man was faster to recover.

His strange gaze holding no pity as he raised the club yet again and brought it down on the girl. This time catching his target as she huffed painfully before curling in on herself the man preparing to brainlessly strike her again. Before a sudden bolt shot up his back. Making him cry out in pain as he dropped the club, the smack it made on the tile floor making the curled girl flinch while he attempted to turn to see what had struck him. His growl still abnormally angry, until a stronger bolt hit him again flooring him almost instantly. The noise in the room finally reaching a crescendo when his heavy body hit the floor roughly, the satisfied huff of a woman following it shortly. 

The sound of her heels clicking being the only sound heard over the whimpering kids. 

The woman, whose noisy heels continued to echo throughout the room, hesitantly stepped forward through the mess tucking her dainty wand away into her wool coat. While trying her best not to make the situation worse. The children's downed forms making her wince and turning her anger at the fat oaf on the ground to ice. As she moved first towards the knocked out boy. Kneeling next to him worriedly before sighing in relief as she moved him onto his side, bruises seeming to be his worst issue. Tsk-ing as she noted the skin on his forehead already turning an odd shade of purple and green. 

However, despite the bruises, the woman was delighted to see that she had come to the right place and obviously found the children just in time. Her big sister's face showing so clearly through this boy that it almost brought tears to her made-up eyes. The woman brushing his familiar bronze strands of hair out of his face solemnly, her guilt rising yet again before she shook herself suddenly. A small whimper making her stand quickly to pace over to the girl, who was surrounded by random muggle snacks. She was attempting to push herself to sit but it wasn't quite working causing her to fall and once again hold the spot where she had been struck on her shoulder.

The woman making a point to kneel slowly next to the girl, to which she flinched anyway. Making her sigh before doing her best to look the girl in her face through all that familiar hair. Ignoring the girls' second flinch this time to slowly push her hair out of her eyes and raise her chin a bit. Gazing at her slowly a bright smile taking up her face distractedly as her own big browns stared back at her. The girl giving her a funny fearful look as she shifted her face this way and that, glancing from her two moles to that oddly sized forehead that must be from the father. That part making her huff before she finally actually took the girl in fully. 

"Do you know, who I am?" She asked her voice a warm sort of chime that made the girl immediately shake her head no, not surprising the woman in the least. "Well, that's all right because I know exactly who you are," she said matter of factly all the while yanking a matching blue handkerchief from her wool coat. Using it to wipe away some of the muck from the child's surprised face. "In fact, I have been looking everywhere for you," she tucked the handkerchief away before placing her hands in her lap. The child noting how much balance she seemed to have in such high shoes, as she squatted before her. 

"Of course, I probably would have found you sooner if my sister would have let me know but..." She trailed off, at the look on the little girls' face her eyes suddenly going wide, 'stupid, stupid!' She thought to herself before trying again already knowing that there was honestly no way of saving her nieces feelings without confusing her further.

"Look...," she started licking her lips before using both hands to grasp the girl's face gently. "Your mother, my sister, she's passed away. And I only just found out about you two a year ago." 

She spoke softly and was not at all surprised when the girls already snotty face seemed to crumble a little, her mind seeming to completely forget that the woman had abandoned her. Almost as if she had been holding on to the possibility that... The woman glanced away for a moment sheepishly doing her best to sta collected before speaking again, "I know you never knew her but I know she loved you both, which is why she told me specifically on her death bed to come and find you. Since everyone else can't be trusted."

Her huffy sarcastic laugh turning into a teary sigh in front of the ten-year-old. "How do I know you're not lying, you could be crazy?" The little girl spoke stuffily and the woman smiled a bit then, letting her hands drop to her coat pocket to pull out the papers she had been carrying with her. "Just like your mother, you are clever, Analia. This is why along with your birth certificates she sent me your baby pictures to help me find you two and I'll admit It took quite a bit to find you. I traveled from that orphanage you two were last seen at all over the United Kingdom." 

She said matter of factly before handing the girl the sets of photos, one of each of them as babies being cradled by a hazel skinned woman, before showing her another of them at the orphanage. Their gaze's sleepy and much younger than ten in the second photo. Ana felt more tears begin to fall then. 

"So you really are our aunt?" She questioned and the woman nodded before holding out her hand. "My name is Corrina, but my sister called me Corra." She smiled softly and Ana hesitantly took the gloved hand, about to ask more questions until a sudden groan had her shooting to her before wincing. Holding the back of her shoulder as she paced over to her twin, attempting to roll him back over, with a groan. She checked what she could see and was worried he had broken something, only pausing when Corra leaned over to grip her hands again. "He'll be fine, just a bit bruised up," she said and Ana could only half-smile in return before glancing around at the mess that had been made. 

"We really weren't trying to make him that angry, we were just hungry," Ana said sheepishly which Corra waved her hand at. "It's nothing that can't be fixed, I mean honestly you would think even a muggle wouldn't be so doggish," She huffed irritated once again, and Ana was about to ask what she meant until the woman suddenly pulled a twisted stick from her coat, that reminded her almost of a switch, and lightly waved it at the mess around them. 

The little girl nearly jumping out of her skin when everything around her suddenly began to float and move on its own. From the bags of chips to the nuts and even the sweets. Every snack that had been crushed and or opened began to mend it's self before being replaced back on the shelf, even the clerks club being taken out of sight. Ana, becoming a tad unsure if she was even awake or not as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Her mouth wide opens until the final item was replaced and the shelf that had been broken was one again fixed. Only then, turning to the woman who took a moment to put away her stick before looking at her face. Her gaze becoming confused before she suddenly outright laughed. 

"Oh, I have so much to show you sweet thing," she said before holding out her hand to Ana, the girl staring at it for a moment before slowly taking it. 


	2. Chapter One

Liam, seldom wished they had never run away from their home at the orphanage, especially when considering how much fun they had had in the last year or two, along with all their newfound freedoms. However, with the way his head throbbed after something had struck him, he suddenly didn't really think so. The idea of being without someone to look after them, making his stomach churn.

  
In fact at this point, while laying in this big open room, he was unsure at all, of what he really wanted. The thought of fending for himself again while laying drowsily in such a warm room, truly making him want to be sick. Which is why he was now choosing to lay here for as long as they would let him. Assuming quite hopefully that whoever had struck him was not the same person who let him lay in their large bed. Keeping the fire in the pit across the room blazing brightly.

'No, it couldn't be,' he thought, while turning his head to face the door, not being able to take looking at the cold night outside anymore. He felt himself beginning to nod off again, not a care in the world to give. Until a sudden knock, followed by a bursting of the door open had him snapping his dark eyes open. More surprised than anything when instead of an angry nurse or doctor coming to kick him out, he instead, saw his sister standing next to a smiling woman. Whom, he was a tad uncomfortable to admit forgetting about. Her face, brighter and cleaner than he had seen it in the years since they had left, as she looked back at him. Just for a moment before moving to jump onto the bed with him, hugging him so tightly he almost complained, however, he couldn't not when she was crying like this.

"I'm so glad you're ok," she sniffed, and he nodded, her hair making his nose itch as usual until she finally pulled away to look at him again. Liam noting for a moment just how long it had actually been since he had seen her this upset. A sudden flash of that couple at the orphanage making him pause before sitting up, Ana sliding to sit across from him. "If it wasn't for Corra, I think we honestly might have been goners," she said before catching his look and pointing to the woman still standing sheepishly in the doorway. She unloaded everything that happened after he had been struck and he might have believed her completely if not for the last bit about their mother and magic. 

"So...what you want me to believe is that our mother is not only dead but a witch," Liam asked incredulously, not quite as surprised about his mother's death as much as the magic part. Glancing over at the woman who suddenly looked offended before she moved towards them both. Liam leaning away as she slapped her hand onto the bedspread near him, getting a bit too close. "If you honestly think I would waste my time making it up then say so, I'll prove it to you," she said matter of factly before being cut off by Ana who agreed happily. 

"She's telling, the truth. That's why I can do my trick with some doors...and why you sometimes see things that don't really make sense." She said excitedly and Liam did his best not to blush, a little embarrassed his sister had mentioned that to anyone. "Ok, so what then. Our mom flew on a broomstick, snatching little kids to throw in her giant pot and cook up." Liam said harshly hoping the woman would come out and say that this was all a big joke on him. However, when all she did was give the most high pitched laugh he had ever heard. He was left feeling like the only sane person in the room. 

"Your mother did joke about that when she was younger," the woman giggled while wiping the corner of her eye, before reaching into the baby blue cardigan she had on, and pulling out a stick, "but it's so much more than that." She waved the stick and Liam watched, his bottom jaw likely hitting the quilt he was under as, two pieces of wood floated from the corner of the room to place themselves inside the fireplace. 

Liam too awestruck to do anything except stare back at the grinning woman staring back at him, who he was apparently to call aunt now.

* * *

As expected after the nights' events, Liam and Ana were exhausted, even while no longer having any major bruises insight, the real damage seeming to have been more internal, for her niece and nephew. Corra thought worriedly while pacing down the hallway of her manor home, trying to keep herself busy.

While Ana seemed to take the news of her mother's death exactly as she had expected, and was still rather sedated, Liam didn't seem bothered at all. Almost as if he had perhaps expected it, rather than holding on to some type of hope like his sister. Corra supposed that everyone was a bit different, especially children, but it was still heartbreaking to see. That at the already blooming age of ten he was already so unbothered by such a serious topic. She began to wring her hands then, suddenly considering the possibility that maybe he was damaged in some way, but quickly shook the thought when considering everything he had been through. 

Of course, he was. They both were, and why wouldn't they be after being stuck in the worst possible living situation and even worst amongst a bunch of harsh Muggles. She thought almost bitterly, before giggling to herself, probably sounding insane in the low lit hallway. "As, If I'm one to talk." Since she had given up almost all sense of normalcy to instead live in said Muggle world, with her rich fully muggle husband. Corra shook her head at herself, doing her best to erase her biased again, but some things were just hard to get rid of when you were raised so heavily in them. 

She decided then to try and get her mind off of everything at least until her husband returned. Taking out her wand she started where everyone slept, seeing no need to touch the attic, and began to process of turning out all the lights, with a single swish. Making sure to check in on each of her babies, with the addition of her two new ones. Since not a single day went by where she didn't consider the possibility that her children, husband, and entire life would eventually be targeted by her family. Despite them, seeing fit to disown her so thoroughly and avoid ever contacting her; she knew them to be a vengeful bunch. 

But this time she was, gratefully alone and didn't need to worry about any danger to her as of yet. Making her nervousness ease as she closed her oldest daughter's room. Recounting all the doors to make sure she checked each one, the twins being cracked open slightly, before descending the beige and burgundy carpeted stairway. Checking the front and back door, before closing the curtains and putting the final touches on the dishes that had been washing themselves. Grinning to herself a bit, when remembering her husband Gustav's panic over not having a maid at first. 

They had just discovered she was pregnant, a little while after moving into their new home, full of many empty rooms. And Gustav had been just about to leave for work when he noticed her standing on a chair in their open kitchen. Putting away the new china he had let her pick out the day before. He had been furious, to say the least, dropping his briefcase, to press his quite tall frame against hers, so that she wouldn't fall off the chair she had been standing on. But she had simply laughed it off before telling him that she was fine and that she had fired all the maids since she didn't want to risk them being found out.

Gustav's face had gone almost green and they had almost had their first real argument that day. Gustav even hoping she would consider a wizarding maid. However, one stony brown-eyed look had him pausing. Before finally sighing and bending to kiss her a hard goodbye, making her promise while clutching her to him that she wouldn't do anything too strenuous. To which she nodded in return, watching him go with a grin. 

Her days remained productive, to say the least, and while her husband tended to bring up the question every once in a while he never pressed her on it. Clearly, wanting her happy the most. Which she would never, not appreciate. Corra thought while smiling to herself, fiddling with her wedding ring before her smile became even brighter at the sound of the front door unlocking. A familiar accented, "Corrina, my love?" Making her almost skip to the door to meet him. 


	3. Chapter Two

Ana hadn't left her brothers' side after Corra had brought them home with her. Despite her watching Corra fix Liam's bruises and other injuries, with another wave of her sti- wand.

However, this wasn't because she was scared for his health or that Corra would do something to him but rather she was scared for herself. All of this talk of magic and wizards and witches making her honestly feel as if she was having a fever dream. Even with how many times Corra had shown her magic now. The woman teleporting them to her home, brewing her hot chocolate and even cleaning them up, all in one sitting with magic. Well, it was, to say the least, still making her feel as if she was losing her mind. Which was why she was doing her best to cling to her brother throughout this last day. The thought of facing anymore of all this talk by herself making her a tad bit queasy, along with the fact that she still hadn't met the rest of the family mentioned by Corra. 

Thankfully though, Liam seemed to actually want to wake up this morning, which of course had nothing to do with her poking him lightly every few seconds. His face scrunching up underneath all of his curly hair to turn towards the window for a moment. Before seeming to realize where he was and, like that, snap to sit up. Making Ana jerk away a bit before a small grin spread across her face. His dark eyes seeming to take up more of his face than usual. 

"Did last night actually happen?" He gaped for a moment, before flopping back down again with a grin just as wide as her own when she nodded. Speaking suddenly as if he already had made up his mind then. "Well, I don't think she's lying personally...about any of it...Plus I doubt escaping would be easy if we tried it." He said quietly and Ana almost glared until she realized, with much less queasiness that he didn't want to leave; his face not once tensing into a scowl the way it usually did when he was outplayed.

She was about to ask what he wanted to do then? As if it weren't already obvious. However, Corra's sudden entrance had them both freezing on the spot. Ana propped on her stomach with Liam still buried underneath the comforter. She was already dressed, in her signature blue, this time in the form of a large sweater dress with her hair in a different braided updo than yesterday. Drawing attention to her hazelnut skin which glowed in the morning sunlight of the window. Adding an odd bit of prettiness to the older woman that neither child had noticed the day before.

"I'm happy your both awake," she spoke just as softly as yesterday moving into the room to place a pile of neatly folded clothes on the bed, "You see, everyone has been waiting to meet you and I made breakfast." She grinned, which still seemed a bit hesitant to Ana, who had now noticed it several times. "If you don't mind coming down to meet them, I'm sure we could figure out your stay with us if that's what you still want?" She said all this while avoiding eye contact with them, pacing around the room to collect things. Almost as if she wanted to linger or perhaps say something else...? Ana wasn't sure but nodded for both of them. Relieved when she stopped what she was doing to look at them.

Ana watching as she collected the last article of things before almost seeming to skip from the room, after nodding with a wide smile. Both children eyeing one another for a moment afterward before shrugging to get dressed. Neither child complaining when their usual ratty clothes were replaced with slightly more formal wear. Ana putting on a simple faded green dress, that came to her ankles, with a belt around it. While Liam put on a cream-colored button-up with trousers, the suspenders of which he begrudgingly left on the bed; as they began to grate on his nerves. They both exited the farthest bedroom, and into the rather largely decorated hallway leading to the stairs.

Noting with a sudden bit of worry that all four-bedroom doors they passed were both open and empty. Allowing them to conclude that not only was everyone downstairs but they probably were all waiting to see them. The twist in Ana's stomach suddenly makes her grip Liam's hand, who gripped hers right back, just as tightly. Both children descending the staircase and walking along until the sounds of both silverware clanging and silent talking could be heard around the steps. Both children looking at the other one more time before pushing themselves around and into the dining room which honestly made both children pause and gape. 

The room itself not being as large as it was well...open. With walls with snowy trees painted on them, that seemed to move to and fro, and the light above the table within the chandelier looking like a small warm sun. Making the whole table look as if it was in the middle of a snowy forest, with plush white carpets bellow them. Liam and Ana both gaped at it wondering if the room would be cold when they entered. However, a sudden 'There here,' had the whole strange family stopping to stare at them, as they stood in the doorway. Ana counting five members in total, excluding Corra. All with either green or brown eyes that stared at them curiously. The man at the head is the only one to smile almost immediately. 

Both Children were more than a bit unsure of what they were supposed to do around a bunch of wizards and witches; was there some type of greeting or handshake? Liam wondered while Ana tried to say something, even a simple hello. However, nothing would come. Her throat seems to have closed up as she stared between the rather lanky looking man in business clothes at the head, holding a sloppy faced baby, before moving her gaze over the others. All of the children her age or younger, noting especially a boy who seemed to glare at the sight of them both. 

"Ah, there you two are?" A familiar soft voice said behind them, making them both startle before calming noticeably. "You can go ahead and sit next to me and your uncle hm..." She said while moving passed the children, who hesitated before following along behind her. Their faces becoming crimson as they sat, Ana next to Corra and Liam next to the man at the head of the table who only once he sat broke into an embarrassed grin at the lumpy food that the baby had managed to smear onto his shirt and collar. Doing his best to make room for them at the full dining table. Liam was a tad unnerved by the silence when he was passed a plate and almost became offended until one of the children finally broke the silence. 

Her voice just as quiet as her moms, but in a strange way, almost as If she was pretending it was such. "Well, since no one else wants to ask the obvious, I will. You two are family right, from mom's side?" She questioned and all either child could do was nod unsurely until she laughed. "Well, good. Gunner and Tilde thought you were strays that mom brought in, again." She said suddenly making everyone either smile a little or in her mother's case hiss while the boy Gunner continued to glare between them and his plate. 

"I only do that once every few years Sofia, now stop being rude." Her mother mumbled embarrassed despite no one taking offense. The girl nodded but continued to address them through the awkwardness. "Well, I'm Sofia, that's Gunner, Tilde, and that messy thing over there is Roselen." She spoke absently until she got to the baby's name, only then sounding annoyed. As if the small child were the bane of her existence. Ana wanted to chalk it up to crying, however, in her time here she felt like she would have heard such a thing. However, Sofia apologized a second later after receiving a heavy glare from the man at the head of the table, her almond skin turning peachy at her cheeks. 

"Yes, and I'm Gustav Kolbeck, though I suppose you can refer to me as uncle Gustav if you like," The man finally said with a smile, his whole face changing in such a way that Ana gaped a little before her cheeks reddened a bit too. The man's face charming, even when framed by the blonde strands that Roselyn insisted on pulling down on with her messy fingers. He looked like he wanted to say more but the little girl seemed to draw his attention again, her happy gurgles drawing his smiles to her as he pretended to bite her chubby fingers. Much to Sofia's annoyance as she too began to eat silently irritated. Until Corra grabbed everyone's attention. 

"Well, I would first like to say that I'm happy you two have chosen to stay," she motioned to the twins who were now shoving every bit of food on their plate down, as fast as possible. "And with this, that your timing could not have been more perfect as we can now get you all enrolled at Hogwarts this year." She said smiling, while both Liam and Ana, glanced up at her looking suddenly horrified, at the thought of what could only be a school. How long had it been since either of them had seen or read a book much less written something, and don't even get Liam started on basic math? They thought but Corra didn't seem to notice their sudden panic, unlike Gustav. 

"I know you all will love this school. It's beautiful, and the magic you'll be taught will certainly leave you with no regrets. Plus the Headmaster is one of the best of the best in the wizarding world." She grinned and twins suddenly became even more flustered, Liam finally speaking up. "It's a magic school?" He asked and Corra seemed to come back to herself, pausing her little tirade, nodding happily. "Yes, but don't you worry about a thing. You've already been accepted and sent a list of supplies." She grinned and Ana appeared to turn visibly green. 

She had so many questions and was suddenly very happy that she had woken Liam up to do this with her. Her brain going a mile a minute. How had she enrolled them? Where was this place? They would learn magic? What was the headmaster? 

Gustav, after watching both children begin to slouch in their seats, finally reached over to graze his wives thigh, before motioning in the direction of the children. "I think you may need to slow down a bit, for my niece and nephew hm? You always do get ahead of yourself when you're excited." He stated to which she blushed before nodding and slowly turning to face them. "I apologize, what questions do you have?"

Liam and Ana glanced towards one another before opening their mouths to speak, knowing that their questions would likely become annoying due to just how many they had. However, with each question that their aunt or someone else at the table seemed to answer; even the boy Gunner jumping in once or twice, they began to see that no one in this shy, awkward little family seemed to think any question was a stupid one. However, there was one particular question that had everyone freezing, especially Corra and Gustav. Who looked more than a little bothered before dismissing the children from the table. Gustav asking Sofia to take Roselen, who did so, even with her dislike of the child. 

Leaving them a tad worried as all either of them had asked was, "Is Gustav a wizard?"


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be on vacation until the 25th, sorry in advance.

Corra's whole chest felt as if it was being plunged into all over again. That simple carefree question having so much depth to it, that she could likely write a book. 'Was Gustav a wizard?' Well, the simple answer was no, but she would be negating so many other bits of information that could only cause problems. Which was why she thought it best to tell them about some of the harsh realities that were faced even by wizardkind. 

"No, Gustav is not a wizard...he's what I and most other wizards and witches would refer to as a muggle," Corra spoke matter of factly and Ana just knew there was more to it than that, Liam jumping to ask a question first, brows furrowed. 

"Ok so what's the issue with that? Are you not allowed to be together or something?" At that Corra laughed, before sighing as she leaned into Gustav who was looking warmly at her. "No, the wizarding world isn't that predated. But quite a few witches and wizards, even whole families, would certainly have something to say about it. Which is why I chose to stay with Gustav here." Ana finally caught what was wrong, her eyes going wide. 

"Your family..." she said hesitantly and Corra's smile suddenly became bitter as she nodded. 

"Our family..." she reached for Ana's hand, "Me and your mother, we were both banished for such love of muggles. Me for choosing to love someone by my choice and your mother in part for helping us escape the family's wrath on several occasions. We were both seen as a disgrace and ejected. Simply because we mingled with the wrong kind." 

"Well, that's...awful," Liam said sheepishly and Gustav grunted in agreement, lacing his fingers with his wives. "Yes, as is the whois of blood purest. However, that drama is not for you to worry about but rather to simply be aware of. As many would seek to do you harm to hurt not only you but all of us. So with that in mind do not overshare your history with anyone, do you understand?" Both children nodded and Corra sighed relieved. Looking at them expectantly to answer more questions. However, when either child only shrugged, she appeared to become less stressed out. 

Her form visibly relaxing as she picked up one of the leftover pieces of fruit, off her plate to eat, before coming to a stand. "Well, if that is all then we should get all of your things set up for this coming school year, hm?" She asked and both children glanced towards each other before nodding. They also now visibly less stressed after learning the full capacity of what they were doing. Which honestly didn't seem much different from regular school except that it was more interesting looking and happened in a world that most people couldn't see. Liam noting offhandedly that he had seen some things that hadn't made sense in the past, that probably could be chalked up to magic. 

* * *

So with that, the children were put on a deadline of roughly a month before their new life would truly begin. The children spending much time with everyone int the house, whether they wanted to or not.

Starting with Corra naturally who would not let them do anything else until they had proper clothing of their own along with a room that they could call home, for as long as they wanted. She had pulled out a pen and paper that same day and had them jot down some things they did and didn't like. Nothing overly difficult just simple things like colors, seasons, and even something a bit stranger like whether they preferred the ceiling or floor. Both children questioning just what that meant, but only receiving a smile that was growing fastly familiar with both of them, as a response. Leaving them to wonder just what Corra meant. 

However, they soon understood that it likely had something to do with their room. Since she had soon after, ushered them out that night and ordered them to sleep with their cousins. Tilde and Sofia being the only ones who were willing to do so, before barring them from entering the room until she said otherwise. Even going as far as to leave them in the hands of Gustav who was apparently in charge of homeschooling duties, the next day. Asking him to help them brush up on the basics, which they did for most of the afternoon until neither child could take it anymore. No amount of stiff jokes or using different colored pens making all the knowledge they were ingesting any less, exhausting. Gustav eventually giving up too when he became a bit peckish, as he put it. 

The man helping each of his children grab some random sandwiches and a jar of baby food, which he pleaded with Sofia to help him with. The oldest and tallest girl doing so begrudgingly, obviously more for her father than Roselen who had sat there with beige cheeks gone pink then red from her fat tears at being fed by Sofia. Her family member of choice, obviously not her older sister. But whether it was Roselen's tears or the sound of small talk in the dining room, Corra finally emerged from the room she had been in all day covered in small flecks of paint. And with much thanks to her daughter, grabbed Roselen up who immediately stopped crying, once in her mother's arms; Sofia sneering a bit at the baby. 

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that I'm all done with all the renovations on your bedroom you two." She said excitedly and it honestly took either child a moment to remember that she had likely used magic. Since, the family seemed to make it very clear that magic was for important reasons only, whether that be because of the rules or because of Gustav, neither of them knew for sure. However, what they did know is that nothing else would have made sense when considering the amount of work that was placed into their shared room, much like Corra's children. The woman grinning when all either child could do was gape at her work. 

The room which was already big seemed suddenly twice as large with the fireplace removed and a level added. A single long stair leading up to a set of two beds that were lining opposite walls in this smaller portion of the room, a thin layer of curtains framing the bookshelf between the beds which were obviously to be used as privacy fences. While on the lower level sets of several pieces of furniture decorated the carpeted area; couches, desks, another bookshelf, and dressers. All of these items being separated by both wall and ceiling decorations of the opposing colors chosen by either child, Liam choosing red while Ana chose yellow. 

"I know it's a lot, but I figured you'd be ok with it? I even painted the walls myself..." Corra trailed off suddenly shy at the children's lack of responses. However when both of them, suddenly turned one at a time to hug, their aunt. The woman could only smile in return. Her eyes misting a tad as she ruffled their curls with one hand, those which still reminded her so much of her late sister. Who she truly hoped could see her now. 

The children let go after a moment, Roselen attempting to kick Liam being the main reason and she pushed them forward a tad to get them to look through their clothes and new room. Eventually even allowing in Gustav and her children who had been curious as well. Their eyes going wide as they too admired her handiwork. Tilde and Sofia, the youngest and oldest of her three older children, walking in without care to look at whatever Liam had, the boy smiling at Tilde. While Sofia hopped up on the bed to sit next to Ana, who was smiling in a familiar watery way. However, she didn't have time to stare as she noted with a bit of confusion that once again Gunner, wasn't there.

He instead stayed stood next to her and in front of his father, his face looking oddly mopey as he watched everything. Making her frown as she watched him, she knew he was shy but he would usually have loosened up at this point. Which is what made her place her hands on top of his twisted hair, which had once again become a darker blonde, with the change in the weather. His green eyes going wide for a moment before he stared up at her his cheeks then going red. As if he was embarrassed to be caught staying away, but why would that be..?

"You wouldn't be trying to avoid your cousins would you," she trailed in as her husband slid passed her then, a knowing smile on his face, as he took Roselen from her grasp. Her son shook his head lightly but she knew she had gotten it right, not even letting the lie pass his lips. "Then why not talk to them? Why are you always running and hiding when they're around?" 

He reddened at that, "I just don't know, they just seem so strange."

"Well, I'm sure they think the same thing about us, a strange house of people, living in the middle of nowhere. Claiming to be their only true family and telling them stories about our magical world." She mumbled pointedly and the boy pouted before nodding slightly, obviously not needing much more encouragement than that as he shuffled begrudgingly forward. Tucking one of his twists behind his ear, which grew noticeably red when all the other children in the room stopped to stare at him. 


End file.
